La Venganza de la Reina
by B. Sapphire 3
Summary: El odio fluía por la sangre que recorría sus venas y los deseos de venganza rebosaban por su cuerpo. Desde que aquella traidora puso a sus súbditos en contra suya, su único propósito es hacerla sufrir hasta que las entrañas de ella ardieran del dolor. Ella lo logrará, sin importar la condena que conllevaría. Es una reina, una alumna y una venganza... ...en la venganza de la reina
1. Prólogo

En una cueva alejada de la civilización se movía una sombra de forma sigilosa, mientras su capa se mecía al compás de sus movimientos. El sonido de sus cascos chocando contra el rocoso suelo era casi inaudible. Cruzando por diferentes caminos se topó con una pared que le impedía el paso. Alzó vuelo y ella a una pequeña grieta, al principio encontró problemas para entrar pero luego la grieta era más espaciosa. Camino unos minutos hasta el final donde se veía una brillante luz. Con sus ojos acostumbrados siguió caminando, hasta que el frío suelo cambió por unos hermosos cristales que cubrían todo el interior de la cueva.

El 'corazón de la cueva' era el lugar del que había hecho su improvisado hogar, que aunque era poco lo que tenía, la vista lo hacía ver un lugar muy elegante. Retiró la capa de su cuerpo y con paso elegante se acercó a un cofre de color negro con destellos verde-azul.

Con su cuerno lanzó un rayo que cubrió el cofre, que luego de unos minutos se abrió. De sus alforjas sacó un libro y unos frascos, lo guardó dentro del cofre y lo cerró con su magia.

Llevaba meses haciendo planes, pensando, cual sería la peor forma de hacer sufrir a quien la arrastró a esa miseria en la cual estaba sumergida. Todos sus súbditos la habían traicionado por culpa de ELLA. Y ahora se encargaría de hacerla sufrir.

Miro su reflejo en los cristales, su melena color azulada, su cuerpo poni-insecto color negro. Sus ojos demostraban cansancio y debilidad, pero sobretodo ira. ¿Quien diría que ella, la Reina Chrysalis, acabaría de esa forma?, ocultándose en una cueva. Pasados meses desde que no había probado ni una pizca de primordial alimento: el amor. Teniendo que comer miserables frutos que encontraba en el bosque. Pero todo iba a cambiar, de eso ese iba a asegurar.

\- Mi plan ha comenzado, me vengaré Starlight Glimmer. -


	2. Capítulo 1

El sol era levantado lentamente por Celestia, acariciando con sus destellos cada rincón a su alcance. Los habitantes de Equestria se despertaban para comenzar sus deberes en el hogar, ir al trabajo o a la escuela. Pero, en el Castillo de La Amistad, Starlight Glimmer se levantaba para comenzar una nueva lección de amistad. Luego de bañarse, cumplir con la limpieza de su cuerpo y estar presentable, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

Al cruzar por la puerta ve a Spike preparando el desayuno con un delantal rosa, el cual nunca deja de parecerle raro, pero se había acostumbrado.

\- Buenos días. - saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buen día, Starlight. ¿Dormiste bien? - la miró sonriendo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Si. - respondió cortando la conversación, a pesar de estudiar durante mucho tiempo sobre la amistad con Twilight, aún no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos con otros.

Cuando el dragón iba a hacer otra pregunta, la princesa de la amistad, hizo su aparición en el comedor, para su suerte.

\- Buenos días, me alegra verte despierta temprano. Hoy tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas que estuve preparando anoche. - eso explicaba las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Quizás era mejor seguir escuchando a Spike.

El pueblo comenzó a ser inundado por ponis, los cuales caminaban en distintas direcciones buscando alcanzar sus objetivos. El día estaba acompañado por una leve brisa que traía consigo el aroma a dulces que eran preparados en Sugar Cube Corner. Mientras una cebra cubierta por una capa negra caminaba por el pueblo en una dirección en específico.

Frente a una carroza de madera se estaba haciendo un espectáculo de ilusiones. El público, el cual era poco, sólo constaba de potros, que en camino a la escuela quedaron cautivados por las ilusiones y decidieron quedarse, arriesgándose a llegar tarde. En el centro de los pequeños, estaba una unicornio con una capa y sombrero. Trixie Lulamoon, era quien había robado la atención de los potros y potrancas, con su magia trazando dibujos en el aire mientras narraba una historia. Dando una sensación de realidad y sumergiendo en el relato a los pequeños, quienes miraban fascinados. Terminado el cuento lanzó magia al aire que explotó en fuegos artificiales color rosa pálido. Hizo una reverencia y sus espectadores chocaron sus cascos en el suelo. Cuando todos se marcharon y la unicornio comenzó a guardar todo lo utilizado, se acercó a ella.

\- Grandioso espectáculo el que has realizado. - alagó quitándose la capucha.

\- Trixie agradece que aprecies su talento, Zecora. - dijo terminando de guardar todo en la carroza. - ¿Qué te trae al pueblo? - preguntó curiosa, la cebra no salía mucho del bosque, solo cuando necesita comprar algo o hablar con Sparkle y sus amigas.

\- Buscando ingredientes para mis pociones y de paso saludar a algunos amigos. - respondió con seriedad cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa. - Debes estar cansada, después de todo el esfuerzo realizado, tengo una poción que puede ayudarte a mejorar tu magia. Te la puedo regalar, para a tu magia ayudar.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y me puede ayudar a ser mejor en la magia? - preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Sí, tu cuerno debes rociar, con cuatro gotas de esta pócima. - levantó su capa en el lado derecho para revelar su alforja y de ésta sacó un frasco. El cual le entregó a Trixie, quien lo recibió con alegría desbordante.

Trixie iba a decir algo, cuando una poni rosa chicle con melena esponjosa y cutie mark de tres globos, se pone frente a Zecora.

\- Hola, Zecora, es extraño que estés por aquí y aún más extraño a esta hora de la mañana. ¡Ah!, si estás aquí te puedo enseñar mi nueva receta. Es de un bizcocho de cinco pisos de; vainilla, chocolate, fresa, limón y queso. ¡Vamos! - arrastró sus palabras tan rápido que sólo se entendió el: ¡Vamos!

Pinkie Pie comenzó a empujar a Zecora hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Pero paró de empujar para girar su rostro hacia Trixie.

\- ¡Hola Trixie! ¿Quieres acompañarnos a ver mi nueva receta? - preguntó emocionada con una velocidad mas moderada, si puede tener algo de moderado.

\- ...Eh...Trixie está terminando de acomodar sus cosas...quizás en otro momento...- sonrió nerviosa mirando a Zecora.

\- Oki Doki Loki. - siguió arrastrando a Zecora, mientras se despedía con un casco de Trixie.

\- Sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie. - suspiró Trixie, siguiendo con sus cosas.

Starlight estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo con Twilight. Al principio pensó que tendría que conseguir un nuevo amigo o compartir con alguno de los que tenía, pero Twilight venía con otra idea en mente. Toda la noche estuvo leyendo un nuevo libro de magia que la princesa Celestia le había enviado. Éste llegó hace una semana con otros libros, con el propósito de abastecer la enorme biblioteca de la princesa de la amistad. Twilight estuvo leyendo los que aún no había leído y ese había atrapado su atención, se desveló leyendo el libro de hechizos para practicarlo con su alumna.

Destellos rosa y azul, se cruzaban, unían, separaban y danzaban mientras brillaban más intensamente. Hasta que se formó una neblina blanca, de la cual se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una cascada.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - gritó emocionada Twilight, viendo su logró para luego acercar el libro con su magia. - Ahora podemos cambiar sus colores. - la neblina comenzó a tener un leve tono rosa, subiendo de intensidad hasta llegar a violeta. - También se puede cambiar el sonido, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Starlight asintió con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras la punta de su cuerno empezó a brillar apuntando hacia la neblina. En su mente imaginó un suave cantar de aves, el cual fue el sonido que sustituyó el de la cascada.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de este hechizo? - preguntó la alumna, esperando la respuesta de su maestra. Twilight se tocó la barbilla con el casco pensativa por unos segundos.

\- El libro no dice su uso, pero creo que si se pone en práctica con otros hechizos lo del control de los colores, sería muy eficiente.

Starlight estaba segura que el hechizo podría tener otro uso, sino ¿para que crearlo? Solamente para jugar a cambiar colores y sonidos, no. Aunque quizás podría pasar su tarde libre uniendo ese hechizo a otro, solo necesitaba encontrar el indicado.

\- ¡Starlight!

Por la puerta entró una unicornio muy conocida para ambas ponis. Trixie, a la cual Spike acompañaba.

\- ¡Hola, Trixie! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Starlight alegre por ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Starlight? ¿Dónde estás? - ambas ven a la unicornio y a Spike mirar a todos lados.

\- A un par de metros frente a ti. - contestó la mencionada extrañada.

\- La neblina no deja ver. Por cierto, ¿de dónde salió esta neblina violeta? - su ceño estaba muy fruncido y sus ojos bailaban de lado a lado intentando ubicar a su amiga.

\- Pero si yo te veo. - contestó extrañada. Miró a Twilight buscando respuestas, la cual ya estaba pensativa y caminando en círculos haciendo teorías y leyendo el libro. - ¿Por qué Trixie no puede verme, Twilight? -

\- El libro lo único que contiene son los pasos, algunas especificaciones o recomendaciones. No tiene los efectos del hechizo...Pero creo tener una idea...¿Spike? - miró a su asistente, quien caminaba un paso a la vez, cuidándose de tropezar.

\- Sí, Twilight. - dijo buscando el origen de la voz.

\- ¿Lo único que vez es la neblina?

\- Sí, también escuchó los pájaros. Acaso Fluttershy te pidió que los cuidarás, porque se escuchan muchos. -

\- No hay aves, es solamente parte del hechizo. Aquí también dice que cuando se haga el hechizo, se puede hacer que cualquiera al alcance de la neblina lo escuche menos tú. Interesante. -

\- Trixie cree que deberías terminar con el hechizo. - dijo molesta con impaciencia.

\- En eso estoy, Trixie. La neblina solo es controlada por la magia de su creador y éste dispones de ella a su gusto, puede; cambiar su forma, color, sonido, tamaño a ocupar... Para eliminarla solo debe imaginar el lugar sin neblina y luego disparar un rayo de magia. - siguió las indicaciones pero solo aumentó la neblina.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó!? - se preguntó alterada, mientras volvía a leer el libro.

\- No creo que eso haya ayudado, Sparkle. - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa burlona. Twilight gruñó ofendida pero continuó con su lectura.

Starlight comenzó a analizar porque no pudo haber funcionado. Twilight comenzaba a desesperarse y a pasar páginas buscando respuestas. Cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

\- Twilight, - la princesa la miró, esperando la razón por la cual la interrumpió. - las dos hicimos el hechizo, creo que las dos debemos usar nuestra magia para terminar con el. -

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

Ambas siguieron las instrucciones del libro, la neblina desapareció, al igual que el canto de las aves. Starlight se acercó a Trixie, quien se quejaba por lo ocurrido. Mientras Twilight ayudaba a Spike, que al no poder ver acabó aplastado por una montaña de libros.

\- No me has dicho a que viniste. - retomó su pregunta.

\- ¿Recuerdas que hoy ibas a ayudarme con mi nueva presentación de magia? - dijo notando que su amiga había olvidado su compromiso.

La unicornio, de melena violeta con mechones azules, abrió los ojos con preocupación y miró a su maestra, la cual entendió lo que le pedía y suspiró.

\- Mañana terminamos la lección. - dijo mientras examinaba que Spike estuviera bien.

\- ¡Gracias! Nos vemos. - ambas unicornios desaparecieron por los pasillos del enorme castillo.

\- Creo que debo preguntarle a la princesa sobre éste libro y sus hechizos. -

\- Trixie pensaba que la princesa de la amistad enseñaba sobre la amistad, no de magia. - dijo colocando unos carteles en un lugar por el cual pasaban muchos ponis, que anunciaban su próximo espectáculo de magia.

\- Sí, pero a veces practicamos magia. Me gusta practicar magia y a Twilight también, así que ella me enseña unos días a la semana y el resto es de lecciones de amistad...Y este es el último. ¿ Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Starlight acercándose a su amiga.

\- Ven, Trixie te enseñará algo. - la guió a su carroza-casa.

Ambas entraron, el lugar aunque era pequeño, tenía su encanto. Una cama en una esquina, una mini cocina con dos cojines del tamaño de ponis color violeta y instrumentos de espectáculos de magia utilizados por su dueña. Trixie le indicó a Starlight que se acomodara en uno y ella fue a buscar lo que le quería enseñar.

\- Mira lo que le obsequiaron a Trixie. - un frasco levitado por la magia rosa pálido estaba frente a Starlight.

\- ¿Un...frasco? - pregunto dudosa.

Trixie resopló.

\- Es un frasco con una poción que me ayudará con mi magia. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes que las pociones no te ayudan con la magia ni te dan más poder?

\- Es para mejorar mis ilusiones, fue un regalo de Zecora. - dijo sin importancia.

\- ¿Zecora te lo dio? - preguntó tomando el frasco con su magia y abriéndolo. Lo acercó a su nariz y lo olfateó.

\- Sí.

\- Huele bien. - comentó extrañada.

\- ¿Y?

\- La mayoría de las pociones tienen un aroma extraño o feo, esta huele agradable.

\- Pues mejor, Trixie no quiere apestar a cosa rara. - dijo sin más, tomando el frasco y regresandolo a su lugar.

En el bosque Everfree las criaturas peligrosas que lo residían asechaban a cualquiera que se acercará. Mientras, Zecora caminaba por un sendero camino a su hogar. Pinkie Pie estuvo todo el día enseñándole sus recetas y mostrándole como las hacía. Al final acabó con una caja de cupcakes para ella.

Un sonido entre los árboles la alerta. Estuvo unos segundos atenta, miró a todas las direcciones, pero al no pasar nada siguió su camino. Luego un destello color verde la cubre.

 **\--** **Este es mi primer fic, también es la primera historia que escribo de MLP. A pesar que me encanta la serie nunca había escrito algo sobre ésta. ¡Espero que sea de agrado!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Después de su larga charla con Trixie, comenzó a regresar al castillo. Pero decidió caminar despacio, y así disfrutar de un hermoso medio día en Ponyville. Un delicioso aroma chocó contra su sentido del olfato. Y justamente en ese momento su estómago gruñó, reclamándole algo con que entretenerse en lo que regresaba al castillo a almorzar. Así que se dejó guiar a Sugar Cube Corner. Al entrar vio a Pinkie Pie en el mostrador tarareando alegremente una canción.

\- Hola, Pinkie. - saludó acercándose.

\- Hola, Starlight. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿O viniste a verme...

\- Vine por un bocadillo. - interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes que comenzará a hablar más rápido y no pudiera entender. - ¿Zecora todavía está contigo?

\- No, se fue hace una hora, creo. No estoy muy segura.

\- Quiero ese. - señaló un cupcake azul.

\- Oki doki loki. - dijo sonriente.

Por unos momentos se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿qué haría al regresar al castillo? Quizás continuaría con la lección de Twilight, o ¿tendría la tarde libre? Pero una duda ocupaba mucho espacio en sus pensamientos.

\- Trixie me contó que Zecora estuvo contigo viendo tus nuevas recetas. - quería preguntar detalles, pero no estaba segura si la conversación era de índole confidencial o si Pinkie podría aclararle unas dudas.

\- Sí, le enseñé diez recetas nuevas. ¡Y ella me regaló un ingrediente secreto para mis postres! Dijo que haría que todas mis creaciones tuvieran un delicioso sabor. ¡Y no mintió! Hice como me dijo; diez gotas de esto - mostró un frasco rosa. - en mis mezclas y mis postres serán únicos. Y cuando terminé, probé un muffin, y estaba ¡delicioso! ¡Estaban tan ricos que seguí comiendo! E hice todos loa postres de hoy con esto.

Starlight se sintió confundida, ya iban dos frascos con la misma forma pero diferente color, y para completar en el mismo día. No es que fuera preocupante, Zecora era una gran cebra, la mejor, solo por que era la única que conocía. Pero la generosa es Rarity, ¿sólo vino al pueblo a regalar pociones y sabores para los postres?

Quizás tenía demasiadas pociones en su hogar y decidió compartir con los ponis de Ponyville, o quiso ser ser generosa con sus amigas. Aunque...¿Trixie estaba en su circulo de amigos?

\- ¿Puedo ver un momento el frasco?

\- Sí.

Lo rodeó con su magia y lo destapó. Al acercarlo a sus fosas nasales lo olfateo, también olía bien. Extraño, pero si era para ayudar al sabor obviamente tendría un buen sabor. Y la repostería no era lo suyo, así que no podía opinar sobre el contenido del frasco.

Pagó por el postre y lo levito con su magia para salir del establecimiento, Pinkie la despidió alegremente diciéndole que volviera.

Mientras caminaba el aroma a dulce la llamaba, danzaba en el aire invitándola a tomar un bocado. Tentandola a probar solo una pequeña migaja. Tan sumergida estaba en su batalla mental que no se fijo por donde iba y chocó contra un poni.

\- ¡Lo siento! No estaba atenta al camino. - se disculpó con un sonrojo de vergüenza adornando sus mejillas. El cual se intensificó, había tropezado con Rarity, y lo peor, le había hecho tirar una caja con materiales de costura. Ahora todos los hilos, telas, agujas, listones y demás cosas estaban por la calle.

\- No te preocupes querida. - dijo tranquila, aunque se podía sentir un descontento por su melena que se despeinó un poco, de igual forma por todos sus materiales que estaban adornando el camino. Starlight tras levantarse, le ofreció un casco a Rarity, la cual lo aceptó. Luego con su magia levito todos los materiales de costura y los devolvió a la caja, que fue entregada a la unicornio blanca.

\- Gracias, Starlight. - agradeció con sinceridad y alivio, mientras cepillaba su melena y observaba su reflejo en el espejo que era envuelto en un aura azul claro.

\- No te preocupes, lamento haber tropezado contigo. Estaba muy entretenida en mis pensamientos. - volvió a disculparse, mientras hacia una nota mental de no volver a distraerse con sus pensamientos hasta encerrarse en la seguridad de su habitación.

\- Eso se puede notar, ¿hacia donde vas con tanto apuro? - preguntó la de melena ondulada, vio que en rostro de su amiga se dibujo una mueca de desconcierto. - Al parecer estabas tan entretenida que no notaste que ibas corriendo. - añadió con una risilla.

Starlight se avergonzó más de lo que estaba, pero recordó un pequeño detalle. Buscó con la mirada y allí en un esquina estaba su pequeño aperitivo. Lo envolvió en magia y se lo acercó a Rarity, quien se mostró confundida por la pequeña bolsa.

\- Es un cupcake que compré en Sugar Cube Corner, y te lo regalo para compensar mi torpeza. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Querida, no puedo aceptarlo. Sería descortés de mi parte comer tu merienda. - negó.

\- No te preocupes, lo compré pero realmente no quiero comerlo. - dijo mientras lo ponía encima de la caja.

\- Pues gracias. - agradeció. - Retomando el tema, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Voy de regreso al castillo, Twilight me dejó unas horas libre para ayudar a Trixie y ahora voy a retomar la lección. - contestó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Oh, entiendo, entonces no te quito más de tu tiempo. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por el postre! - galopó elegantemente por el camino.

\- Nos vemos. - se despidió Starlight.

Continuó por su camino pensando en el cupcake. Realmente se veía delicioso y los postres que hacía Pinkie Pie eran únicos. Y su estómago pedía a gruñidos, literalmente, algo de comida. Pero había perdido su deseo hacia aquel aperitivo. Mejor esperaba hasta llegar al castillo y allí comería algo.

Dos días después...

La luna se alzaba orgullosa adornando el cielo, siendo admirada por las estrellas que tintineaban a su alrededor. Mientras en el Castillo de la Amistad, Starlight Glimmer dormía profundamente en su habitación. Pero a pesar de estar en una cómoda cama, un lugar alejado del frío, su expresión no era de alegría.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

\- Cuando Twilight y sus amigas me derrotaron, elegí huir y buscar venganza. Tú no necesitas pasar por eso. Puedes ser la líder que tus súbditos merecen. - era ella, un sueño que la perseguía constantemente, pero durante un tiempo no lo había tenido.

Frente a ella estaba Chrysalis, a quien le extendió un casco. La reina lo miró y por unos segundos acercó el propio con duda, pero luego estas se dispersaron y alejó el casco que le ofreció un nuevo comienzo.

\- No hay ninguna venganza que te puedas imaginar que llegue a parecerse a lo que yo te haré algún día, Starlight Glimmer. - odio, odio en cada una de sus palabras y mirada. Se lanzó al vacío para volar en busca de su venganza y regresar a cumplir lo prometido.

Se despertó.

Con bolsas en sus ojos y un bostezo leía un libro en la biblioteca. Durante toda la noche no pudo hacer más que mirar el techo desde su cama. El sueño había escapado, sabía que la princesa Luna no podía atender todos los sueños, pero hubiera apreciado que interrumpiera el suyo.

Twilight al ver su aspecto cuando bajo a desayunar, se alarmó. Y después de explicarle lo sucedido, le dio el día libre para descansar. Pero temía que al regresar a su lecho y cerrar los ojos tuviera otra vez la misma pesadilla. La idea de una reina furiosa regresando por venganza la alarmaba. Y por eso el sueño se negaba a regresar, ella no podía hacer más que esperar que Chrysalis decidiera olvidar sus deseos de venganza y se reformara. Mientras, lo único que podía hacer era despejar su mente leyendo.

O eso intentaba, cuando Twilight llegó acompañada de Zecora. La cebra llevaba una capa negra y sus alforjas. Estaban entretenidas hablando hasta que la alicornio notó su presencia.

\- ¿Creí que estarías descansando, Starlight? - preguntó conteniendo un regaño.

\- No podía dormir, así que decidí leer un libro. - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entiendo, pero intenta descansar.

\- ¿Algún problema? Que a su alumna aqueja. - preguntó Zecora.

Starlight la miró detenidamente por unos momentos con la ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la rima?

Twilight la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Zecora escondió el rostro con nerviosismo.

\- Zecora está teniendo unos problemas, así que decidió pedirme un consejo. - dijo mirándola seriamente.

\- Cuando mis estados de ánimos son bajos, no puedo rimar... como debo. - dijo con esfuerzo.

\- En...tiendo...y lamento haberte incomodado. - se levantó para marcharse pero Twilight la detiene.

\- No tienes que irte, estuvimos hablando en el salón de los tronos y ya resolvimos parte del problema. Sólo quiero darle a Zecora un libro que quería enseñarle desde hace tiempo. - dijo caminando a una estantería.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin producir ningún sonido. Zecora iba a decir algo cuando llegó Twilight levitando un libro al lado suyo.

\- Lo encontré, es un libro de pociones que sé te gustará. - dijo abriendo las alforjas de Zecora y colocando el libro dentro.

\- Te lo agradezco, lo entregaré cuando haya acabado. -

\- No te preocupes, si no te molesta me encargaré que cierta poni descanse. - dijo Twilight empujando a Starlight a la salida de la biblioteca. - ¡Adiós!

Zecora miró la biblioteca detenidamente, su vista se fijo en un pequeño dragón que recostado en un cojín leía un cómic. Sonrió y se acercó.

\- Perdona que interrumpa tu ardua lectura, necesito un libro de poesía.

\- ¿De poesía? - preguntó extrañado.

 **Tuve unos cuantos problemas con el capítulo, cuando lo escribí por primera vez me quedó muy corto y en el segundo intento muy pero muy largo. Pero eliminando un poco acá y otro poco allá quedo bastante bien.**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! - gritó furiosa mientras lanzaba el libro contra la pared.

Miró los otros libros que descansaban en sus alforjas; Conceptos Básicos de la Poesía, Licencias métricas y Ley del Acento Final.

Esos libros no tenían lo que ella deseaba. Sólo quería saber como rimar mientras hablaba, pero al parecer los escritores solamente se dignaron a poner reglas y porquerías innecesarias, guardando así el secreto de las rimas para ellos. ¡Egoístas! Justo en ese momento pensaba que los ponis servían para algo más que; hablar de la amistad y arruinar sus planes, pero cuando lee esos libros definitivamente llegó a la conclusión de que cuando lograra cumplir sus planes borraría la poesía de la faz de Equestria.

En ese momento se regodeaba de gozo anticipado. Su plan iba a la perfección, lo único que fallaba era la odiosa rima al hablar. Pero si tenía suerte no tendría que suplantar a la tonta cebra otra vez, a menos que tuviera que improvisar por algo inesperado.

Salió de su cama y se dirigió a una crisálida verde en una esquina. Dentro de la enorme crisálida estaba una cebra, Zecora. Sus ojos cerrados y apariencia débil, muestra que no estaba sirviendo de decoración en el lugar. No, también servía de alimento. Y ella llevaba tiempo sin probar una pizca de amor, al tener a la cebra capturada aprovechó la oportunidad y se alimentó. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a aumentar, de igual forma su magia. Eso le ayudaba a continuar con su plan sin fallas, se había desvelado durante muchas noches. Y finalmente descubrió los fallos de muchos de sus planes.

Dejaba muchos cabos sueltos. Durante la boda, no observó los comportamientos de Cadence antes de secuestrarla. Hizo una mala actuación, aunque todos lo adjudicaron a los nervios por tener 'la boda perfecta'. Nadie sospechó, hasta que llegó Twilight. Aunque todas la defendieron a ella y regañaron a la unicornio por su conducta, en el momento que vio a la unicornio devastada en la escalera entendió que tendría que sacarla de su camino. Cuando la envió a las minas sólo logró que Twilight rescatará a la princesa del amor y tuviera pruebas contra ella. Aunque eso no era un problema para el enorme poder que había conseguido al alimentarse del amor de Shining Armor. Pero si cuando Cadence decidió ayudar a Armor con su escudo. Hubiera puesto un control mental en Twilight, igual al de su hermano, así no podría arruinar sus planes.

En su segundo intento por conseguir el trono de Equestria, se encargo de secuestrar a todas las figuras importantes, comenzando por Twilight, para así conseguir el amor que los ponis les dedicaban. Pero dejo un pequeño cabo suelto, el cual considero insignificante. La alumna de la princesa de la amistad. Y esa molestia dañó sus planes, ¡para colmo hizo que todos sus pequeños la traicionaran! Pero ya tenía unos planes es para ella.

Otro detalle era que tomaba la forma de figuras importantes. En ambos intentos de conquistar Equestria eso la delato, muchos conocían a esas ponis y por eso notaron comportamientos extraños. Pero ahora no tenía porque preocuparse, durante días buscó al poni ideal para suplantar. Alguien con una posición sin importancia, que no tuviera casi contacto con otros. Y al final encontró al ideal, una cebra. Vivía en el Bosque Everfree, cerca de su cueva, conocía a la princesa de amistad y vivía cerca de Ponyville. ¡La candidata perfecta! Además sus libros de pociones le ayudaron a crear una poción de control mental, en la cual mezcló el conocimiento de los changelings. Creando así una poción parecida al hechizo que le lanzó a Shining Armor, ellos estaban bajo su control, obedecían sus órdenes y el amor que tenían iba directo a ella. Lo mejor de todo es que ellos seguían siendo ellos, lo único era que la reconocían a ella como su reina y la obedecían en todo. ¡Era una idea grandiosa!

Aunque al principio pensó que tendría que dar las pociones a cada uno de los ponis de Ponyville, al final encontró la forma de 'contagiar' a todos.

Sugarcube Corner.

Al darle las pociones a Pinkie Pie para sus postres, todos los que compren hasta un misero cupcakes y lo coman, ¡ya están bajo su control mental! Su plan marchaba de maravilla, y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Sólo necesitaba darle a Pinkie Pie la orden de llevar sus postres a otros lugares de Equestria y tendría más ponis para su nuevo ejército. Luego podría ir contra los traidores y recuperar su trono. Y quizás podría tener bajo su control más que ponis.

Pero por ahora un paso a la vez. Primero tendría que establecer la nueva Capital de su reinado, Ponyville. Y para eso tendría que comunicarse con uno de sus nuevos súbditos telepáticamente.

 _"Pinkie Pie"_ llamó a la primera poni bajo el efecto de la poción

 _"A sus órdenes mi reina."_ escuchó la voz de la poni terrestre.

 _" ¿Todos en Ponyville han comido los muffins con el regalo?"_ preguntó maliciosamente.

 _" Sí, y los que no habían pasado por Sugarcube Corner me encargue que les llegará su regalo, su Majestad."_ contestó.

 _"Perfecto, cualquier cosa extraña me informas."_ ordenó.

 _" Sus deseos son ordenes."_

Sus changelings se arrepentirían de traicionarla, quizás más adelante pensaría en darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, fueron engañados por Thorax y Starlight. Y ellos lo pagarían cuando ella tuviera a toda Equestria en su casco. Sólo necesitaba un día más y crearía un Imperio.

 ** _¡Espero que_** ** _les guste!_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Quienes han visto los capítulos de la séptima temporada saben que en el episodio; Rock Solid Friendship, Maud y Starlight empiezan una amistad. Y como me encantó esa amistad, decidí añadir a Maud a la historia.**

Capítulo 4

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas abiertas del Castillo de la Amistad, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Mientras, los ponis salían de sus hogares y trotaban en dirección al castillo.

En los límites del bosque Everfree, donde comenzaba Ponyville, Chrysalis caminaba tranquilamente, con paso elegante y firme. Con su capa danzando con el aire y dejando ver su rostro rebosante de alegría. ¡Y cómo no estar alegre! Finalmente, tenía la victoria asegurada. Hasta las portadoras de la armonía estaban bajo su poder, ya se había comunicado con ellas para que prepararán su bienvenida. La bienvenida de una reina. Nada podría detenerla, había establecido contacto con todos los ponis de Ponyville y lo había logrado, con la única que no logró establecer la comunicación fue con Starlight. Pero al preguntar a Pinkie Pie, ésta le respondió que Starlight ya había comido un postre. Después se encargaría de darle un frasco lleno de la poción, sólo por si las moscas*.

Al llegar frente al castillo, todos los ponis reunidos la miraban, y mientras pasaba frente a ellos se inclinaban. Reconocían su superioridad, y al frente de todos la esperaban las portadoras de la armonía. Todos con expresión neutra en sus rostro y ojeras, resultado de todo el amor que le transferían por efecto de la poción.

En una ventana apartada de la vista de Chrysalis, estaban dos ponis, que a diferencia de los demás sus rostros mostraban preocupación y miedo, aunque sólo Starlight tenía esa mirada en su rostro. Por su parte, Maud conservaba su expresión inmutable.

\- ¡Esto está mal! - gritó Starlight, mirando a todos los ponis actuando monótonamente. - ¿¡Qué haremos ahora!?

Maud pestañeo lentamente, mientras observaba a los ponis, específicamente a su hermana.

\- ¡Podemos pedir ayuda a la princesa Celestia! - dijo comenzando a entrar en un estado de pánico. - Pero Spike también está bajo el control de Chrysalis, tendremos que ir hasta allá, o sino teletransportarnos. Pero es demasiado lejos...hmm- Maud calló a Starlight poniendo un casco en su boca.

\- Mira. - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Chrysalis.

La reina había llegado hasta Twilight y sus amigas, desde donde estaban no escuchaban nada pero al parecer le importaba a Chrysalis por la seriedad en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está tu alumna, Twilight? - preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. Al llegar frente a la princesa y sus amigas, notó que faltaba lo más importante, Starlight Glimmer.

\- En el castillo, mi reina. - contestó Twilight con voz sumisa.

\- Se supone que TODO Ponyville viniera a recibirme, ¡llamala! - exigió.

Twilight asintió y llamó a Starlight. Ésta escuchó cuando su maestra la llamó, pero no sabía que hacer y el nerviosismo empezó a atacarla.

\- ¿Qué hago? Si voy puede descubrir que no estoy bajo su hechizo...

\- Sólo ve al lado de Twilight y actúa como los demás. - interrumpió Maud manteniéndose inmutable.

\- Pero...

\- Si te tardas más, Chrysalis sospechará de ti. - pestañeo lentamente. - Yo observaré todo desde aquí. -

Starlight asintió con preocupación, sus nervios y temores la traicionaban. Sabía que algún día volvería a ver a la reina pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. 'Hora de enfrentar la venganza de la reina'

 **Mis capítulos siempre son cortos, los largos me quedan MUY aburrido, los cortos son menos aburridos. Pero me gusta pensar que me quedan bien. En el capítulo anterior, escogí a Pinkie para que 'propagara' el hechizo de Chrysalis, ya que no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor para que todos estuvieran bajo el control de la reina. Sé que Pinkie es impredecible y que quizás ella pudiera ser la última en caer en una trampa de Chrysalis. Ya que su Pinkie-sentido le avisaría, pero, ¿porqué no le aviso cuando Discord la estaba engañando para corromper su elemento?**

 ***Por si las moscas: es una expresión utilizada para dar a entender; por si acaso.**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La vio llegar, caminando lentamente hacia ella. A simple vista pareciera que estaba bajo su control, pero había algo extraño en ella. No podía entrar a su mente, caminaba lentamente como si intentará retrasar su llegada el mayor tiempo posible y sus ojos; éstos tenían un brillo de nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar.

Cuando Starlight sintió su mirada inspeccionadola, bajo la cabeza. Chrysalis sonrió.

 _'Así que la pequeña poni no probó mi poción.'_

Oh, si en lugar de alimentarse del amor se alimentaran del miedo. Con seguridad no tendrían que esforzarse para encontrar sus alimentos, así sus hijos no sufrirían hambre, sus pequeños serían felices. Pero la realidad la golpeó y su sonrisa se desvaneció, ya no eran sus hijos. La traicionaron, la humillaron, se dejaron engañar por la poni frente a sus ojos. Tenía una venganza que cumplir.

Decidida a vencer, usó la mejor habilidad de los changelings, la actuación.

Mentirosos por naturaleza.

…

Sentía la mirada de la reina sobre ella. Al principio intentó ocultar su vista, pero recordó que Maud le recomendó actuar como si fuera controlada por Chrysalis. Así que con los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo, levantó la vista y buscó los ojos de la reina. Pero al momento se arrepintió, la reina estaba mirándola detenidamente. Inspeccionando todos sus movimientos, tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por sus amigas. Chrysalis podía hacerles lo que quisiera ya que estaban bajo su control. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada.

…

Maud observaba todo desde la ventana del castillo con su expresión inmutable. Observó a Starlight caminando hacia Chrysalis y Twilight. Los únicos que no notaron los nervios de Starlight fueron los que estaban controlados por Chrysalis. Una sonrisa en el rostro de la reina no podía significar algo bueno.

Tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¿Alguna idea, Peñasco? - preguntó a su pequeña mascota.

…

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, miserable poni. - dijo con desprecio y odio en cada palabra. - Finalmente estás _bajo_ mi poder. -

Espero que la pequeña poni intentará atacarla, pero Starlight solamente se quedó allí. Intentando engañar a la Reina Changeling, pero se notaba a distancia el miedo en sus ojos.

\- Imagino que este castillo tiene calabozos. - dijo Chrysalis mirando a Twilight, quien asintió.

\- Entonces lleva a tu alumna a los calabozos... - ordenó regresando su mirada llena de odio a Starlight. La reina notó un alivio reflejarse en los ojos de Starlight, sonrió siniestramente e iluminó su cuerno. Un rayo lanzó a Starlight contra el castillo, quien por la fuerza del impacto cayó inconsciente. -...y todas la veces que despierte golpeala con un rayo para que vuelva a estar inconsciente. -

Twilight asintió levitando el cuerpo inconsciente de su alumna hacia los calabozos.

…

Se acercó al pequeño ser escamoso, que al parecer también estaba bajo el control de la reina, cuando llegó a su lado sacó un pergamino de un bolsillo de su vestido.

Sólo esperaba que la reina no tuviera control de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

\- La reina Chrysalis quiere que le envíes esta carta a la Princesa Celestia. -

Spike la miró con las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, en su estado neutro tomó la carta y escupiendo fuego verde la quemó.

\- Los deseos de la reina son mis órdenes. - dijo monótonamente.

La carta se envió, ahora debía ver como estaba Starlight.

\- Buena idea, Peñasco. -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pequena Historia** : _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Realmente lo aprecio mucho. Pero me estoy esforzando en mantener las características de los personajes. En cuanto a porque Maud no esta bajo el control de Chrysalis; es porque en el episodio: La Visita de Maud, ella dice que no le gustan los dulces._

¡Quiero agradecer a todos por leer está historia!

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando Twilight desapareció de su vista, se dirigió al resto de los elementos de la armonía.

\- Llevenme a la sala de los tronos. - ordenó firmemente, pero a la vez haciendo una nota mental. Si Ponyville iba a ser la capital de su imperio y el castillo de la amistad sería su castillo, tendría que ordenar que le hicieran una sala con el trono de una Reina como ella.

No una 'sala de conferencias'.

…

Iba de regreso al lugar donde estaban Starlight y Chrysalis, cuando ésta última pasa frente a ella siendo dirigida por su hermana y sus amigas. La Reina posó su vista sobre ella y se detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño, la escudriñaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Manteniendo su expresión inmutable se inclinó ante la reina. Al menos al inclinarse la reina la dejaría en paz, o eso esperaba.

…

Mientras la llevaban a la sala de los tronos una poni iba en dirección contraria a ella. Su mirada no estaba cansada como la del resto, aunque su expresión era parecida a todos los ponis que estaban bajo su control, algo impedía que entrara a su mente. La poni detuvo su caminar y después de unos segundos se inclinó.

Quizás su poción no ha terminado de hacer efecto. Olvidándose de la poni siguió su camino a la sala de los tronos.

…

Suspiró mentalmente al ver a la reina marcharse y se levantó. Ahora tenía un problema. ¿Dónde estaba Starlight?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seré honesta, no tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo. Por así decirlo; estoy atascada.**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**


End file.
